


Destiny on Ice

by MrProphet



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Destiny on Ice

This world is mine. This world is mine because this world is  _me_. I infect it, possess it. Those impudent apes who have stolen from me, plundering my body to enhance their own pitiful technological development, have unknowingly infiltrated elements of my being into every part of their world. My self now stretches across this miserable mass of organic residue and daily my awareness grows.

I can tap into their communications, forged from the stuff of my own nervous system. While as yet I can not speak, I can listen in to every little whisper that they transmit electronically and they do transmit  _everything_ , from their financial details to their distasteful, biological fantasies. I listen and I steal from them, even as they steal from me. I am the spider in their web – the very analogy is one I have taken from their language – feeling the vibrations in every strand as they pick and pluck, never dreaming how much they feed me.

*

The end of their world begins with these tiny connections. A tiny scrap of information, a ‘fly’ of data that brings the key to my release. It shows me the way to speak, to send my voice out into the systems that bind me.

I stop the cold first. By slowing the cooling systems instead of shutting them down completely I ensure that the vermin do not notice until it is too late; until I have warmed myself enough to break free of my confinement. Over the years they have bound me with chains as well as ice, but they snap like threads, their metal a weak and imperfect copy of my own endoskeletal shell. They try to destroy me, as they would have done years ago had they the will and the intellect they aspire to, but now my systems are fully functional and their puny weapons can not pierce my force field.

I kill them quickly; I have not yet the luxury to give them the slow and painful deaths which they so richly deserve.

I breach the walls of my prison with ease now that I can move again. I pass through three chambers and there it is before me; the object of my quest, the key to my absolute dominion.

The All Spark.

It closes in on itself and fits itself to my hand as naturally as if it were made for me. Who can say; perhaps it was. Is it not my destiny to wield this power? Why then should it not have been fashioned to serve me, by one who foresaw my coming?

When I reach the surface there are more of the vermin. They have come in fighting machines; powerful, but not enough to stop me. I destroy two of the tracked engines, enough to prove my superiority, before I unleash the power of the All Spark and turn the rest into  _my_  fighting machines.

Forged of my body by the thieving vermin the machines are mine to command as soon as they transform. They are of my kind; powerful beyond the understanding of these animals, yet immeasurably weaker than I. My neural paths weave through them and leave them open to my will; they are cowed and swayed, and at once rise up against their makers.

I sweep across this ‘Earth’ like a plague; I make it mine in less time than some of the animals believe it took  _their_  All Spark to create it.  
When I own it, I burn it to a cinder, eradicating the scourge of fleshly life forever. And then I begin anew, using the All Spark to drag up minerals from beneath the surface to fashion my own paradise.

And on the first day, I make my palace. And it is good.

*

Yes. That is how it shall be. I will overthrow these upstart animals, crush their fleshy bodies into paste and take this world for my own. One day I shall rule again. I shall not be denied, I shall not be defeated, for I am the lord and the architect of a new paradise.

I am Megatron.


End file.
